Carry On Spying
Synopsis A top secret chemical formula has been stolen by STENCH (the Society for the Total Extinction of Non-Conforming Humans). Fearful of what would happen if that formula fell into the wrong hands, the Chief of the Secret Service reluctantly sends the only agent he has left, the bumbling and snide Agent Desmond Simpkins, and his three trainees, Agent Harold Crump, Agent Daphne Honeybutt, and Agent Charlie Bind to find the formula. The Agents travel separately and in different disguises, to Vienna, where they make contact with Carstairs at the Cafe Mozart. Then they travel on to Algiers. Upon the way, they encounter the STENCH agents, the Fat Man and Milchmann (who stole the formula disguised as a milkman). Unfortunately, the agents' lack of experience results in their contact agent, Carstairs, being floored in an encounter with the Fat Man. Daphne and Harold attempt to steal the formula back whilst disguised as dancing girls in Hakim's Fun House, where the Fat Man is relaxing. The agents also encounter the mysterious Lila, whom they are uncertain if they can trust. The three agents end up captives of STENCH; Daphne is interrogated by the evil Dr Crow, head of STENCH, but she fails to succumb. They escape, but are caught up in an underground automated factory process, from which they only escape when Lila pulls a gun on Dr Crow. The group are transported by lift to the surface, which is revealed to be the office of the Chief of the Secret Service; the headquarters of STENCH are below the streets of London. Lila reveals to Simpkins that she is a double agent, working for SNOG - the Society for Neutralising Of Germs. The STENCH headquarters self-destructs, presumably taking the Secret Service with it.Wikipedia entry Cast In credits order - verified as completeIMDB Entry tt0057920 *Kenneth Williams - Desmond Simkins (codename Red Admiral) *Barbara Windsor - Daphne Honeybutt (codename Brown Cow) *Bernard Cribbins - Harold Crump (codename Blue Bottle) *Charles Hawtrey - Charlie Bind (codename Yellow Peril) *Eric Barker - The Chief *Dilys Laye - Lila *Jim Dale - Carstairs *Richard Wattis - Cobley *Eric Pohlmann - The Fat Man *Victor Maddern - Milchmann *Judith Furse - Doctor Crow *John Bluthal - Head Waiter / Doctor Crow - voice *Renee Houston - Madame *Jack Taylor - Thug *Tom Clegg - Doorman *Bill Cummings - Thug *Gertan Klauber - Code Clerk (as Gerton Klauber) *Frank Forsyth - Professor Stark *Norman Mitchell - Native Policeman *Anthony Baird - Guard *Derek Sydney - Algerian Gent *Patrick Durkin - Guard *Jill Mai Meredith - Cigarette Girl *Hugh Futcher - Bed-of-Nails Native *Angela Ellison - Cloakroom Girl *Gloria Best - Funhouse Girl (uncredited) *Marian Collins - Amazon Guard (uncredited) *Sally Douglas - Amazon Guard (uncredited) *Nora Gordon - Elderly Woman (uncredited) *Olive Gregg - Sergeant (voice) (uncredited) *John Jardine - Guard (uncredited) *Judi Johnson - Funhouse Girl (uncredited) *Maya Koumani - Amazon Guard (uncredited) *Tutte Lemkow - Man in Marketplace (uncredited) *Jane Lumb - Amazon Guard (uncredited) *Christine Rodgers - Amazon Guard (uncredited) *Vicki Smith - Amazon Guard (uncredited) *Virginia Tyler - Funhouse Girl (uncredited) *Audrey Wilson - Amazon Guard (uncredited) References Category:The Films